nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny Special 3: Wrath of Xirsec
Yup, We are doing two at once. Overview A Criminal Hedgehog has been picked up by the Dojo, everyone is on High Alert, Can The Gang Beat Xirsec? Part 1: The Beginning Nick was training on a dummy. "Hey Nick!" Lunari said, walking into the dojo. "Hi Lunari." Nick said. "What have you been up to?" Lunari asked. "Nothing." Nick said. "Ah. I see." Lunari replied. "OK Guys, Look at this." Justin said teleporting them to him. He played a video of Xirsec destroying things in the other continent. (Taking a Break.) "Who's that?" Lunari asked. (Okay.) "Xirsec, he is here. Go find him." Justin said teleporting them to the city. Lunari focused, looking for Xirsec with her telepathic abilities. "Is that, QUINN!" Nick yell as he dashed off. "Not Gonna Make It! Not Gonna Make It! Not Gonna Make It!" Lunari followed him. "Aha! NICKOLAS BOOM!" Nick shouted dashing faster then ever before, he caught Quinn in midair, then skidded to a stop. Though it took a while, Lunari eventually caught up."Is she okay?" She asked. "I'm fine, Thanks to Nick." Quinn said kissing Nick on the cheek. Nick dashed to the top of the Building where he found Xirsec. Lunari climbed up the wall of the building, getting over to Nick. She glared at Xirsec. Xirsec lifted Nick up with Telekinesis, And started pulling his Skeleton out, Nick started getting Cuts everywhere. (Thanks, Nick, I'm squeamish.) Lunari turned Super, and punched Xirsec in the face. (LOL) The Punch did nothing and then he turned her back to her base form and then threw her off the 12 Story Building. "HAAAAA!" Nick had Turned Super and then used Lightning form, He turned into a mix between Super and Lightning! Nick broke free and flew down at Lunari. Lunari fell, in free-fall, until she straightened out and glided to safety. "I'm okay!" She hollered up to Nick. (Ha-ha. Someone forgot that echidnas can glide.) (Ha-ha Xirsec thinks Not.) Xirsec used his Telekinesis to knock her out. (Haha- Oh shit.) Lunari, knocked out from the telekinesis, continued to free-fall. (Haha xD) Nick flew down three times as fast then caught her one inch from the ground. Rosa showed up, as if on cue, and blasted Xirsec with cyber energy. Nick flew back up and blasted Xirsec as Dillian and Mikasa and Nate all showed up and blasted him in sync. Io also showed her face, and blasted Xirsec. "You're outnumbered!" Rosa yelled at Xirsec Though Xirsec withstood the blast easy. Not easily put off, Rosa continued to attack Xirsec. Nick Woke Lunari up. Lunari was unconscious, and didn't wake up. It seemed the telekinetic attack had really hurt her. "Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up!" Nick said shaking her more. Lunari finally woke up. "Nick..." She said, wearily. "Thank you." "No problem, have a bean." Nick said pulling out a bean. "Thanks." Lunari said, taking the bean. "I have a plan, we need to do the Fusion Dance." Nick said. "Okay!" Lunari said, starting the fusion dance. (No tomfoolery this time, please? ACTUAL fusion dance.) Nick and Lunari performed it but a blast came, though Dillian blocked. (Remember? this your reward.) They were surrounded by a white light as they became a cross between each other. "I could get used to this!" Nickolari said doing gestures like somebody who just got back his body would. " Feels so good to really be here instead of being interupted!" Io looked over at Nickolari. She stared for a moment, before going back to the fight. Nickolari dashed and punched Xirsec, however he also punched, the punches hit creating a shockwave that made all the glass shatter. Rosa turned, surprised. She continued to fight, firing blasts of cyber energy. Nickolari blasted Xirsec in face knocking him back two feet. Rosa sent blades of cyber energy at Xirsec. Nickolari charged up turning Super. Io, using her runes, sent a variety of energy attacks at Xirsec. Nickolari charged up a little more. Rosa and Io both continued firing, not letting up. "Chaos Megalaser!" Nickolari said firing a blast. Rosa ducked away, shielding her eyes. Xirsec crossed his arms about to do the Ultra Destruction. "ULTRA DESTRUCTIO AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xirsec said as the Blast carried him away upwards. Rosa tried to look up at the blast, but it was too bright. Looking away, she slowly made her way over to Dillian. Dillian appeared to be badly hurt. Rosa noticed that Dillian was hurt. Running the rest of the way over, she tried to figure out what to do. She waved to Io, trying to get her attention. Io noticed, and came over. She drew a healing rune for Dillian. "Easy!" Nickolari said. Rosa looked up at Io. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked, nervously. Io nodded in agreement. Dillian got up. "Dillian! You're okay!" Rosa said, cheerily, giving Dillian a hug. "Not exactly." Dillian said holding his broken arm. "Oh! Oh, goodness..." Rosa said, worriedly. Dillian dropped his arm that just dangled there. Rosa looked up at Io, as if to ask for help. Io understood, and made the healing rune bigger and more elaborate. The healing effect started again. Dillian started to heal up. "Thank you." Rosa said to Io, who responded with a nod and a smile. Nickolari walked over. "Well I'm stuck here for an hour, what are you up to?" Nickolari asked. "Dillian got hurt, so we were trying to help." Rosa said, a bit quieter than usual. "Why so quiet?" Nickolari asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing really." She said. "It's useless, I can read your mind if you don't tell me why." Nickolari said. "Just, Dillian had me worried for a moment." Rosa answered. "I know your deep secrets." Nickolari said. " I can help you." Rosa was a little creeped out and a bit grateful at the same time. She looked away, clearly not knowing what to say in response. Xirsec came floating down though. Rosa, reacting quickly, blasted Xirsec in the face with cyber energy. Xirsec dodged it though. Rosa went for melee, and punched and kicked Xirsec. Xirsec punched her anyway beasting the hits. "Rrgh...." Rosa growled a bit, as she got back on her feet. She looked over at Nickolari. "Care to join in?" "I Suppose I could own him again, Uh-Oh." Nickolari said. "Oh, shoot. What's wrong?" Rosa asked. "I gotta leave." Nickolari said. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Nickolari glowed white and then two white figures shot from where he was as he disappeared, then stopped glowing. "Damn it!" Nick said. Lunari sighed, heavily. "Great. Funny how timing works, isn't it?" Lunari said, sarcastically. "It's just like our creators ain't it?" Nick said breaking the fourth wall, though nobody other Then Nick and Lunari understood what they were talking about. (GTG, BRB) (Bai, Mmmm Watcha Say) (Back. Somehow I knew you'd get that.) "Right. " Lunari replied, while Rosa looked at them with a confused stare. "We'll need a different approach!" Nick said pulling out Potara Earrings. "That won't be Necessary." Nate said. "Ready Mikasa?" "Ready." She said. "FUUUU- SION HA!" Nate and Mikasa said performing the Fusion Dance. They glowed white and turned into a cross between them, then stopped Glowing. "Alright!" The Fusion said doing gestures similar to the ones Nickolari did. "I'll call myself Nakasa!" "You Can't be Serious." Nick and Xirsec said in sync. Lunari doubled over, laughing. Rosa was clearly trying not to laugh, and Io looked at "Nakasa" with a funny stare. "Laugh all you want I could still blast all of you into bits with the snap of my fingers." Nakasa said. "Can I just kill you?" Xirsec said. Lunari stopped laughing. "That's better." Nakasa said before rushing at Xirsec. Nakasa quickly got the upper hand and smashed him into the floor, or top of the building since that's where they are. Even though they were bitter rivals, Lunari couldn't help but admit a newfound respect for the two of them. Nakasa flew downwards smashing Xirsec through several floors then threw him upwards then kicked him to the side. "Should we help?" Nick asked Lunari. "Honestly, I think they've got it under control. " Lunari replied. Nakasa bashed Xirsec, however, he used Chronokinesis slowing down time and pounded Nakasa into the ground then threw him at Lunari before restoring the flow of Time. Lunari got hit in the back of the head, before she could even react. She fell,unconscious. "Come on! Lunari! GEWT IP!" Nick yelled, he turned Super giving her energy and consciousness. (Gewt ip.English of the year. ) Lunari slowly woke back up. "What happened..." (LOL THX ZOMG AMAHZING I WUVE DAH AWAHD!) "Nakasa was thrown at the back of your head, Wanna fuse yet?" Nick said pulling out the earrings again. Lunari staredback at him, as if she didn't know what he meant. "What...." (Ha-ha, plot twists!) (Wait what?) (Amnesia. Temporarily, at least. ) (Your not gonna do that annoying-ass Shit where they don't remember Anything or Anyone are you?) (Oh. I was planning on it, but not anymore, I suppose. ) (I HATE It when they do that. Female Character: Who, are you? Me: He's your f*cking Boyfriend! Now cut back to the Fight!") "Nakasa? Who's..." Lunari was about to say, but saw Nakasa a ways in front of her. It made sense now. "Oh." She then noticed the earrings. "Right." Lunari said, putting one earring on her left ear. Nick put his on his right ear, then Lunarickolas Returned! Nakasa kept getting owned though. Lunarickolas quickly joined the fight, punching Xirsec. "What the! I don't need your help!" Nakasa yelled. "I never said you did! I'm just helping anyways!" Lunarickolas shouted back g, fighting Xirsec. "Grr..." Nakasa before attacking Xirsec. "I don't wanna be the odd one out." Dillian said. "Maybe. Rosa! Think we could Fuse?" Rosa smirked. "Only one way to find out. " "FUUU- SION HA!" Dillian said performing it. Rosa performed it too, and they fused! "Hmmm. Dillsa!" Dillsa said giving himself a name. Io was evaluating the situation, trying to find out what would help the most. She figured sniping Xirsec was the best idea. All three Fusions Attacked Xirsec and Started Winning. Io also attacked Xirsec. "ENOUGH!" Xirsec yelled. "I will eliminate EVERYTHING! GONE! NO MORE!" Sparks flew from Xirsec's body. "Not on my watch. " Lunarickolas said, continuing to attack. Though a spark hit Lunarickolas causing her to defuse. "What the?! That can't be possible!" Nick said. "Well, My time's up!" Nakasa said defusing. "I still got some, bout ten minutes!" Dillsa said firing blasts. Lunari was a bit irritated by the de-fuse, but kept attacking Xirsec anyways. Part 2: Dragon Form Nick had to do something but then. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nick said as a Green Dragon flashed around him. "NOT AGAIN!" Lunari realized what was happening. "Not now..." Of course, Rosa and Io were staring, utterly confused. "Guys! You need to get out of here!" Lunari yelled to the two of them. They nodded, and ran back to the dojo. Lunari backed away from Nick a bit, but didn't leave. She promised to herself that she wouldn't. Nick growled again before turning into Dragon Nick again. Nate and Mikasa stood there shocked. "RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Nick roared, he blew fire damaging Xirsec, Nate, Mikasa and Lunari. Lunari tried her best to withstand the flames, but she was badly hurt. "No. NO! RAWR!" Though, it appeared Nick was fighting it back. Lunari was trembling, weak, but she managed to stand. "Nick.... " Suddenly Nick turned to normal, and gained Light and Dark Green Dragon Scales, A Tail with a Golden Spike on the end of it and Little Spikes going down his back, two Dragon Fangs, Two Wings with Claws on the end of them and Closed his eyes, when he opened them they were Red! Nick Roared before flying down to Lunari. "Are you OK?" Nick asked. Lunari nodded, slowly. She smiled, but she then collapsed to the ground, hurt by the flames. Nick's eyes glowed when he turned to Xirsec. "What?" Xirsec said. Nick dashed at him and Punched him in the face. Lunari passed out, unconscious. "No No No No Not Again!" Nick said rushing to Lunari. Io came back, her own curiosity getting the better of her. She found a Contained Dragon Nick shaking Lunari. It took Io a few seconds to recognize Nick in his Contained Dragon form, but then she rushed over to help. "GET UP!" Nick yelled shaking her twice as fast. Without saying a word, Io quickly started working on a healing rune for her. "Thanks Io, Now I can kill Xirsec." Nick said flying at him. Io nodded, before going back to work on her rune. When she was finished, she watched over Lunari, as her wounds started to heal. Nick slashed Xirsec in the face then Xirsec teleported and kicked Nick in the back. Lunari slowly started to wake up. "Lunari. You okay?" Io asked. "Fine." Lunari replied. "Thanks." Nick noticed she was up and flew over to her. "Nick, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Lunari said. "No Lunari I need to worry about you!" Nick said pulling out a bean, Lunari took the bean. "Okay. Let's do this. " She said. Xirsec however used a cheap telekinetic attack knocking him out. Io started to take care of Nick. Lunari, not wasting time, fired a blast of electricity at Xirsec. After an hour they still didn't win and Nick got up, Form Neutralized. Lunari sighed in relief, glad that Nick was okay. She was going to have to thank Io when she got a chance. Turning Super, she continued to fight Xirsec. Nick blasted Xirsec, Then Xirsec knocked them all to Nick's cliff! "Well, here of all places...." Lunari said. Her super form had ran out, so she went to her Lightning form. She rapid fired electric shocks at Xirsec. The shock hit Xirsec who fell down the cliff, then a Black Hydra with a Scar on it's middle head burst out. "Whoa! What is that!?!" Lunari shouted, surprised. "My Brother." Nick said. Lunari couldn't help but stare at Nick, speechless and utterly confused. "No tine to explain!" Nick said becoming a Dragon then attacked the Hydra! Lunari started attacking the hydra as well. Nick contained the form again and fought evenly. Lunari continued to attack, still in her Lightning form. Nick did his newest attack. "ULTIMATE DRAGON BLAST!" Xirsec Hydra also did a blast resulting in a beam struggle. Lunari fired a beam of electricity, trying to help Nick with the beam clash. Then they won the beam clash destroying Xirsec Hydra. Lunari went back to her normal form. Nick also turned to normal. Lunari kissed Nick on the cheek. Nick gave Lunari a Hug. Lunari hugged Nick back, and kissed him on the lips. Nick kissed her back. Lunari smiled. "Thanks, Nick." "Your Welcome Lunari." Nick said. Lunari then looked over at Io. "Thank you, Io. For helping both of us. " Lunari said, gratefully. Io smiled. "Any time. " "And Lunari." Nick said. "Thanks for not running with Rosa when it broke free again." "I didn't want to leave you alone. Not like that. " Lunari said. "Thank you." Nick said hugging her. Lunari hugged him back. Nick teleported back to the Dojo with everyone. Lunari was exhausted from the long fight. "I'm going to bed. " She said, yawning. "CHAOS NIGHTTIME!" Nick said turning it to night before going to bed. Part 3: Dreaming of Switched Places In Lunari's dream, she was back in Eggman's lab. She remembered this all too well. Though something was strange, instead of Lunari in the tube, Nick was! "Nick?!? What are you doing here?!?" Lunari shouted. She was wandering around the lab, and Eggman's didn't seem to notice that anything was different. Then, she found herself someplace else. It was a familiar looking street. "Oh geez..." Lunari mumbled. Though No Nick came, Nick was behind a Rock. Lunari seemed to recognize something in front of her, and ran to grab it. It was Nick's emerald. "What is She doing here?" Nick asked himself. Lunari picked up Nick's emerald. She held it in her hands, looking at it. Nick simply watched then the dream shifted. Nick found himself back in Lunari's situation in the lab. He couldn't see anything but white light, and he kept feeling shocks, like static. However, he could hear voices in the background. "What have you done!?!" Sonic yelled. "Oh, just an experiment. " Eggman replied. "What The? Nick thought before telepathically shouting. "HELP! HELLO! ANYONE!" '' ''"Nick! Just relax. I went through the same thing." Lunari replied. "What? Lunari?" Nick said. "Yeah, it's me. " Lunari said. Then, there was a loud crash. "Hold on. This is going to get even stranger for you. " Lunari warned. Then, Sonic crashed into the capsule, freeing Nick. Now, as he would probably realize, Nick was in a spirit form! He joined with Sonic, unintentionally. Lunari joined with Sonic too, just so that she could help Nick. "What in the?" Nick said. "It's really confusing, I know. It took me a long time to get used to it. " Lunari said. Then, Nick could see his surroundings once again. Along with Lunari, he was looking from Sonic's perspective, which was strange. Tails hovered over. "Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked, helping Sonic to his feet. " I'm fine. That was strange, though." Sonic replied. "This is how I see things in my spirit form." Lunari said. "God this is weird." "Tell me about it." Lunari replied. Then, the dream shifted. Lunari found herself fighting Dillian. Lunari started fighting Dillian, caught a bit off guard. Dillian turned giant, by Now Lunari should notice she has 6 Chaos Emeralds and one is glowing next to Dillian. "Huh?" Lunari said, noticing the chaos emeralds. Lunari dashed over, grabbing the last chaos emerald, and turned Super. She continued to fight Dillian. Dillian summoned his ultimate attack thing and blasted her. Lunari fired her electric blast. Just as the beams collided they woke up, they were on the floor holding each other's hand. "Another Dream?" Justin asked Standing over them. "Yep." Nick said getting. Lunari woke up, as well. She slowly stood up, thinking of all the things that had happened. Nick explained the dream. Lunari felt a bit bad for Nick. He just got shoved into one of the most surreal moments of her life, without a clue to what was going on. "Hello!" a voice said. "Oh, Hi Quinn!" Nick said as Quinn walked over. Lunari waved to Quinn. "Hi Nick! Hi Lunari!" Quinn said. "How are you?" Lunari said, stretching a bit. "Good!" Quinn said. "That's good." Lunari replied, casually. After everyone talked for awhile and caught up with everything, they stayed at the dojo for awhile. THE END... Category:Roleplays Category:Hero's Destiny Series Category:Sonic Fanon